Faithful Reunion
by Mavis Vermillion Dreyar
Summary: The team head to Norfolk to investigate a dead sailor. They found a mysterious girl wondering at that area. I'm really suck at summaries but please review this story. This is an AU story. And this is a Tim-centered fic. Just a touch of McAbby. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**-**This is just the first chapter of this story. I'll keep updating this story every Sunday but if I have time. I'll update it sooner. Please review this story cause it will mean a lot to me. It shows that someone is reading my story. I encourage constructive criticism because it is a good way for me to improve myself. So enjoy.

* * *

**Faithful Reunion**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"_**Lisa! Please don't leave me. You must survive for us**__" Tim cried in the hospital. _

"_Don't worry Tim. I'll survive this" She said to Tim while holding her stomach_

"_It's all my fault. If I drove more carefully. This thing would not happened. I'm so sorry Lisa" He sobbed_

"_Don't Tim and it's not your fault. Take care Tim" After she said that to Tim. She fainted and a long straight line appeared at the machine that was detecting her heartbeat._

"_**Lisa! Someone! Call the doctor!"**__ Tim yelled. Doctors and nurses came in and they pushed Tim outside so that they could start CPR and try to stabilize her._

"_Lisa! You must survive this! Please!" He yelled but he just looked on at the doctor trying to create a heartbeat by using electricity but it didn't change the machine. After twenty minutes of struggle. A doctor finally came out from the room. Tim just held his breath and prayed that her wife made it._

"_Mr. McGee?" The doctor asked_

"_. How's my wife doctor?"_

"_Firstly my name is Doctor Mary Langston. I am sorry to inform you that…" Doctor Langston hesitated to tell Tim_

"_What happened Doctor. Did she make it?"_

"_I am so sorry but your wife and baby didn't survived it. I am so sorry for your loss. She was holding this. I think she wants you to have it" She hands him the picture and then leaves him_

_Tim just looked at the picture and tears started falling. He lost his wife and baby. He screamed "__**Lisa!"**_

At that very moment. Tim woke up from his sleep and he rubbed his eyes. It's been like 15 years since the accident but he kept having nightmares about it. He looked at his clock and it showed 2 a.m, He decided to go back to sleep

* * *

_In NCIS HQ_

Tony arrived at the Bull Pen earlier than usual because he usually arrived around 9 a.m but he arrived at 8 a.m. He noticed that Ziva was there.

"Good Morning Ziva" He said in passing and went to his desk noticing that Tim wasn't there

"Looks like McEarlyBird haven't arrived. Should we call him?"

"Maybe but you know McGee. Maybe he had something to do"

"Well he better get here before the boss comes in" He then went to Tim's desk and began to snoop

"Tony what are you doing?"

"Just checking probie's desk. I haven't snooped around at his desk for a very long time now"

"Well just leave McGee's desk alone. You shouldn't be snooping around"

"It won't hurt If I look-see for a little while right. It's not like he will know that I snooped around at his place or anything"

"But still…" Ziva tried to tell him to leave Tim's desk alone but she knows Tony won't be listening.

"Well do whatever you want Tony. We'll see what will McGee say about it"

"He won't mind."

"I am pretty sure that you have heard the phrase _Don't judge a book by its face?"_

"It's_**cover **_Ziva. It's don't judge a book by it's cover" Tony just couldn't help but giggled

Ziva gave Tony a look that would send most men scurrying but Tony ignored her. Meanwhile Tony was busy checking Tim's desk

"Let's see what we have here Probie" He looked at the first drawer and it was full of computer stuff. From thumbdrives to some of the things that even Tony can't recognized. The second drawer was even funnier. It was full of Tim's comics. He laughed at it and showed it high enough so that Ziva also could see it. Ziva also laughed a little. When he reached the last drawer at the bottom. He couldn't opened it and he tried to lockpick it like he used to but he just couldn't opened it. He then called Ziva to help him.

"What is it Tony?"

"I need you to open this drawer for me. It's locked. I know that you can open this"

"Why do you think I want to help you Tony?"

"Because I know that you want to know what's in this drawer."

"I do not Tony"

"Stop lying Ziva. I know you want to know. Just imagine. Maybe the probie is keeping something top secret in here."

"Well I actually want to know. Let me open it for you" She lockpicked the drawer and it just took a few seconds for her to unlock the drawer

"How did you do it?" Tony asked while looking amazed

"It's easy. The lock system is basic. Well open it Tony"

Tony pulled the drawer and it only contains one thing. It was the picture that Tim's late wife gave him. He holds the picture and gave Ziva so that she could also see it

"Who's this lady. She's freakin beautiful"

"Yeah. She is beautiful. Do you think that it is McGee's…" Before Ziva could finish her words. Tony interrupted her

"Girlfriend? I don't think so. Probie can't attract a woman with this level of beauty.

"Well you don't judge a book by its cover Tony"

"You learned fast Ziva. I'm impressed. I am going to ask Tim later on but I will keep it for now"

At this moment. Gibbs came in and told them

"Gear up. Dead Sailor at Norfolk. Where's McGee?"

"He hasn't got here yet"

"Call him"

Tony nodded and he quickly dialed Tim's number but he didn't answered it. So he text him

"_We have a case. Go to Norfolk and don't forget to buy 3 cups of coffee" _He clicked send and he followed Ziva and Gibbs into the elevator

* * *

**So what did you guys think about the first chapter. Please review and mark as favorite if you like this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

-I am sorry for the late update. I had a lot of things to do last week. I hope you guys will like this chapter as I had so much fun writing this. I want to say thanks for **ncsupnatfan**for being a great beta and corrected all of my mistakes. I'll probably will be posting another chapter sooner because I have another story that I have planned. So enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot to me.

**To SLC: **Don't worry. I won't be leaving this story unfinished.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Tim slept peacefully after his nightmare. He slept for at least 4 more hours. His alarm went off at 6.00 a.m like clockwork. He couldn't wake up for some reason. He only reached his alrm using his hands. He clicked the snooze button instead the stop. He didn't knew it but he sank under his huge blue blanket and doze off for another 2 hours. Around 8.00 am. His phone rang. He grabbed his phone but he didn't got up. It slipped through his hands and dropped to the ground. Tim was so sleepy that he didn't made an effort to get his phone. Then he received a message. He finally managed to grab his phone and when he opened it, his adrenaline started to rush in. It was from Tony. He read the message and he replied

"_Be there in 5 minutes_" He clicked send and he went to look at his clock. He almost got a heart attack.

"It's nearly 9.00. Boss will kill me for sure"

He woke up and grabbed his towel while entering the bathroom. He took a short bath. Like literally it only took him a minute to bath. He brushed his teeth and went straight to his room to change. He didn't manage to shave so his face was a mess. He thought to himself

"_Tony would make fun of me using my face again"_

But at that moment, he didn't really that concern of Tony's hazing that he will received. He is much more terrified of what will his boss do to him when he got there. He managed to wear a clean shirt and a pair of Jeans. He grabbed his keys and he slipped when he was heading towards his door. His floor was really wet and slippery because he didn't wiped his body too much after he took his bath. His feet was literally heading towards the door. He tried to stop but he just couldn't. Before realizing it. He landed face first on the door and he got a red bump on his head

"**Ouch!"** He said but he still continued towards his door and he managed to get to his car without further incident.

McGee quickly drove towards the crime scene when he suddenly remembered to buy coffee for his colleagues. He stopped by a coffee shop and bought 4 cups of coffee. He rushed back to his car and drove to the crime scene. It was nearly 9.00 when he reached there. When he was parking his car, he saw a girl in her school uniform peeking at his team. He wondered who the girl was. He quickly got out and made his way to the crime scene. As he was going there, he saw the girl again but this time hiding behind a car near the crime scene. He silently went to the girl's back and tapped her shoulder. The girl turned around and looked at him

"May I help you young lady because I could see you peeking at my colleagues?" He observed the girl while smiling. She was wearing a necklace with a heart shape. She has a blond-brownish hair and a pair of beautiful blue eyes. The girl suddenly realized that he was talking to a cop so she panicked and ran.

"Weird. Did I scared her? I almost forgot. I am late" He said while looking at the girl. He then rushed to the crime scene. When he reached there, everyone was busy examining the crime scene with Ducky examining the body, Ziva and Tony taking pictures of the crime scene. But he couldn't find Gibbs anywhere.

"Where's boss?" He asked himself while looking around. At that moment, he received a head slap and Gibbs appeared in front of him from behind

"Where the hell were you McGee?" Gibbs gave Tim his infamous _stare_ and it made Tim speechless

"I-I w-woke u-up l-late b-boss. W-won't h-happen a-again"

"It better not" He grabbed a cup of coffee and went to meet with the wife of the victim

Without Tim realizing. Tony was looking at him while laughing at him. He went to meet him

"Decided to join the party Probie?" He teased him while smiling

"Not funny Tony and here's your cup of coffee" He hands him a cup and the other one to Ziva

"So who's the victim?" Tim asked Tony while looking at the victim

"The victim's name is Sergeant Connor Smith. Poor guy, he was killed by a sniper shot to the head"

"It's really sad. I'll ask around if anybody saw anything" Tim said and left Tony

Meanwhile Gibbs went to meet with the victims wife.

"Mr.'s Smith. I am Special Agent Gibbs. I want to ask you some questions about your husband" He said while looking at her as she stood there crying heavily.

"Call me Anna. What do you want to know Agent Gibbs?"

"Does your husband have any enemies?"

"No one that I have heard off. This is so sad. How does this thing happen Agent Gibbs and who would want to kill him?" She started crying again. Gibbs tried to comfort her

"I don't know Anna but I'll make sure that we will find the killer." He left her and went back to the crime scene. Tim went to meet him

"I asked around just now boss and no one saw a thing when the incident happened"

"Okay. Pack our things and go back to HQ" Tim nodded and told them to pack

* * *

-So what did you think about this chapter. Please review because it means the world to me. The next chapter will be up the day after tomorrow. So thank you for your patience.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

-Please Review. It will mean a lot to me.

* * *

Chapter 3

Tim was the first one arrived at the Bull Pen followed by Gibbs. Ziva and Tony went down to Abby's lab to deliver some evidence. Gibbs went to his desk and told McGee,

"McGee. Check the victim's background. Maybe it will show some clues on who killed the sergeant."

"Okay boss. I'll check it and give the results to you in a couple of minutes." Tim said while nodding. Gibbs left him and went down to Abby's Lab.

Tim booted up his computer and started checking the victim's background. He first opened the victim's biography.

"Okay Mr. Smith. Let's see your profile." He started checking his profile and he was amazed for a little while. He served for the Navy for almost 20 years. He have been in Iraq for a mission finding a group of Al-Qaeda Terrorist.

"If I served for the Navy Yard for that long. Dad would be proud of me." Then he started to have flashbacks.

* * *

Flashback:

"I am not joining the Navy Dad." 15-year-old Timothy McGee said to his father, Admiral John McGee.

"What did you say son? Could you repeat that?" He said while clinching his fist.

"I said that I don't want to join the Navy Dad."

"Are you kidding me. You are my son. I've got a reputation to protect. This is all your grandmother's fault for raising you with computers. Wait till I talk to her."

"**Leave her alone Dad!**" Tim yelled at his father.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me. You worthless piece of trash." He looks at Tim with a disgusted look.

"You can say all the things that you want at me. I don't care." Tim started to turn away.

"**Timothy McGee! Stay here!**" He yelled at Tim but he didn't listen so he grabbed him by his arm.

"**Let go off me Dad!**" He tried pulling away from him, but his father held on tightly.

**"I said don't go anywhere!"** He slapped Tim across the face and Tim dropped to the ground.

"You like that. If you want more, try moving away again while I am talking." Tim suddenly started crying.

"Owh, Is it hurt. Don't you understand. I am doing this for your own good."

Tim kept crying and he ran to his room leaving his father behind. He packed his clothes and slammed his door.

"Where the hell are you going?" His dad asked but he knew what would be the answer.

"Anywhere but here. Goodbye Dad." He closed the door and ran away from the place.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

Tim could still feel the slap and tears started flowing from his eyes. But he wiped it and he kept looking at the profile to look for clues. Then he went to check the victim's marriage.

"Looks like Anna is the victim's second wife. I can't find any details on the victim's first wife. This is interesting. The victim's has a daughter." he said to himself. He opened up the picture and he was shocked. It was the same girl that he found peeking around the crime scene. Her name was Hailey Smith. He quickly went down and find Gibbs.

* * *

In Abby's lab

Gibbs came in with a Jumbo size Caf-pow in his hand.

"Anything about the victim Abbs?" He said while handing her the Caf-Pow.

"I managed to find the type of sniper rifle used by the shooter to kill the sergeant. It's a FD-200 model Sniper Rifle. This babies really packs a punch. I am sure you used this babies right?" She asked him while sipping her Caf-Pow.

"I used it a couple of times. Nice work Abbs." He kissed her on the cheek and began exiting the lab when Tim came rushing accidentally bumping him.

"Better be something useful McGee." He stared him again.

"Sorry boss. But I did found something useful. The victim has a daughter. Her name is Hailey Smith, 15 and attending school at Washington's School. Perhaps I should have told you earlier but she was lingering around the crime scene earlier but I didn't know that she was the victim's daughter. So I let her run away."

"Well check her phone records and track her down."

"Sure thing Boss. He went straight towards Abby's computer hands posed over the keys. "May I?" He asked her before he used it. She nodded and stepped away. With a few clicks and a couple of minutes. Tim managed to track her down.

"She's in the Library."

"Well. Go and fetch her. We don't want anything happening to her." He instructed Tim.

"Sure Boss. I'll be going now." He ran straight towards the elevator and he was on his way.

After 10 minutes of driving. He reached the library. He parked outside and quickly went inside. He went to see the librarian.

"Hello. My name is Special Agent McGee. NCIS. Do you know where can I find this girl?" He showed his badge and then the picture to the librarian.

"You want to find Hailey? She's in the corner booth." She points at the corner of the library.

"Thank you." He went straight towards the corner and found her reading a book with full concentration. He could see that she was a book-worm because there were piles of books at the side of her table. He quietly went to her back and asked her.

"Hailey Smith?" Tim asked her.

"Yes?" She looked at Tim and she almost panicked.

"It's you again. What do you want?"

"First of all. My name is Special Agent McGee, NCIS. You can call me Tim. I need you to come with me to the Navy Yard."

"Why should I do that?"

"Please. You must come with me. I don't want anything happen to you."

**"No!**" Hailey yelled and Tim tried to calm her down.

"Calm down Hailey." Tim tried to grab her by her hands.

"**Let go off me. Pervert!**" Hailey yelled even louder and she managed to get away from Tim's tight grip and she ran outside. Tim tried to run after her. When Hailey stepped out from the library and into the open space, a shot was fired and a bullet passed by her face chipping stone from a pillar.

Tim heard the shot and yelled.

**"Hailey! Where are you?"** When he reached outside. He could see Hailey clearly shaken and she was on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"No. I almost died. I think I'll come with you now."

"Okay. Stay close to me." Tim gestured her as another shot echoed behind them. Tim and Hailey ran as fast as lightning and they managed to reach Tim's car and he quickly drove back to HQ.

* * *

So what did you guys think about this chapter. Please review cause it's the only way for me to get paid. Well at least I think of it as a pay and it would mean a lot to me


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**So sorry for the late update. I had so many things to do last week but thank you for your patience. Thanks for the reviews. There is one review that is kinda harsh but I will accept it because everyone has their own opinions so I respect that but it kinda hurt a little. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as I had so much fun writing it. This chapter is kinda long but please Enjoy and DON't FORGET TO REVIEW. It will mean a lot to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After the shooting incident. They were safely on the road again. While they were on their way to HQ. Tim manage to talk with Hailey to know a little about her.

"So are you alright?" Tim asked Hailey who was still shaking while putting his charming smile

"I am alright I guess. But I am still scared."

"Well you're safe with me now."

"Tim. I want to say I'm sorry"

"For what?" Tim asked as he stopped at a red light

"You know. For calling you a pervert. I didn't know what was I thinking."

"It's alright. I kinda accepted it as a compliment. All my life I have been called the nerd or geek so it's good to be called something different for a change"

"I am sorry to hear that"

"So what were you doing snooping around at the crime scene just now?"

"I was wondering what happened. When I saw it was my dad. I kinda was shocked and I didn't know what to do but just look on"

"Why didn't you go to your mother?"

"She isn't my mother. She is my step-mother. My dad married her after my mom died. He's not my biological father either, Mom and Dad adopted me when I was just a few weeks old. I never knew who my biological parents were, but I'd like to meet them someday"

"That's new. I thought that she was your mother"

After that, they arrived at the Navy Yard. Tim got out and opened the door for Hailey.

"Thanks. No one ever did that for me"

"My pleasure. We better get moving. My boss will kill me if we don't meet him soon"

Hailey nodded and went in. He hold the elevator while waiting for Hailey. She entered and they reached the floor in seconds. They went out and saw that only Gibbs was in the Bull Pen. Tim put his things on his desk while Gibbs went to meet with Hailey

"Good evening. My name is Special Agent Gibbs. Glad to meet you Hailey"

"You must be Tim's boss. Nice to meet you" She said politely

"So did anything happened just now?" He asked as if he knew something happened

"There was some shooting outside the library just now" Tim told Gibbs and Hailey just looked at them while nodding in agreement

"I would be dead if Tim wasn't there"

"Good for you. Now, should I call your mother"

"She is not my mother. She only married my dad for his money"

"What do you mean money Hailey?" Gibbs asked her and Tim just stared at her

"My dad have 10 million dollars in his account. He made some good investments and has been saving money for my education"

"We didn't knew that. So where do you want to stay for a while Hailey. If you don't wanna stay with your mother. You can stay with one of us" Gibbs asked Hailey

"In that case. Could I stay with Tim for a while Agent Gibbs?"

"With Tim. Sure if he's alright with it. Is it okay McGee?"

"Sure boss. My sister will not be coming back until next week so I have some space for her."

"If that settled. I suggest that you take her home for the night. You need to get some rest after what happened today"

"Sure boss"

"Thank you Agent Gibbs"

Tim flagged down another female agent and asked, "Will you take Hailey to my car and wait with her until I get there?"

"No problem" The female agent said

"Agent Robbins will take you to the car Hailey. I want to talk to Agent Gibbs for a moment." She nodded and started to walk away. As she was walking away. Tim remembered the time when he was friends with Lisa at the age of 15. Hailey almost look like her and it almost brought some tears out from his eye. Then he started to have some flashback

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Wait for me Lisa" 15 year old Timothy McGee screamed while chasing Lisa. It's been 3 months since he left his father's house. He went to his aunt's house to stay with her. That very same day, he met Lisa._

"_Catch me if you can. Timmy!" Lisa yelled and laughed_

"_I almost caught you" He hold out his hands as he reached Lisa's shoulder. By accident Lisa tripped and fell into a pool of mud._

"_Look what have you done Timmy"_

"_It's your fault" Tim said as he threw a handful of mud at Lisa's face_

"_No. It's your fault" She laughed and threw a handful of mud back at Tim's face_

_Minutes after that, they engaged in a mud fight and they were covered in mud from head to the foot._

"_You know what Tim. When I grow older. I want to marry you" Lisa blushed_

"_M-marry M-me. Why do you want to do that?" Tim blushed even more_

"_Because I love you Tim. I never felt like this in my entire life"_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

* * *

"**McGee! McGee!**" Gibbs voice snapped him from his memory

"Yes boss?" He looks confused

"Is there something that you want to tell me?"

"What will happen to Hailey if this case is closed?"

"I don't know McGee. She has to go back to her mother. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing. Good night boss"

After 10 minutes of driving. They arrived at Tim's apartment. He unloaded all his bags and things from his car and brought them in into the apartment. He opened his door and he let Hailey go in first.

"Well welcome to my home. Make yourself comfortable"

"This is where you live?"

"Yeah. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. It really need some help. You need more colors for your apartment."

"Well. My salary isn't that much so I can't afford it even if I wanted too"

"Maybe I could help with that someday"

" Well maybe. I'll take the sofa and you take my bed"

"Why don't you take the bed and I take the sofa"

"No. I insist. You're the guest"

"I don't care if I am the guest. You have done so much for me today. I can't ask for more"

"Well I insist. You're taking the bed and that's final" Tim went to his room to change

Hailey looked around and saw a typewriter on Tim's table. She was about to touch it when Tim came out with his green MIT shirt and sweats

"Don't touch that. It's valuable"

"Are you a writer Tim?"

"I don't consider myself a writer but yeah. You could call me that"

"Well I never seen one of your books. What have you have already published?"

"Did you ever heard of Deep Six Trilogy?"

"**Yeah!** They're my favorite books and I've collected all of them. Wait don't tell me you're Thom. ?"

"Yup. Guilty as charged"

Tim noticed that Hailey was sulking

"What's the matter Hailey. I thought that you would be crazy like my other fans"

"Well. I'm kinda angry to be honest"

"Why are you angry again?" Tim was confused

"Why the hell is Amy and McGregor not together yet. They are perfect for each other. But you already paired Agent Tommy and Lisa. Why is that"

"Maybe Amy and McGregor aren't ready yet" He didn't want to tell that the character are based on the team. Actually he and Abby aren't ready to take their relationship to the next level.

"Well, you better make them fall in love because I can't wait for it"

Then she noticed a picture at the side of the typewriter. It was Tim's late wife. She picked it up and said

"Whose this? She is beautiful"

"That's my wife. Her name is Lisa"

"Where is she now?"

"She died 15 years ago in a car crash" Tim said picking up the picture and looking at it lovingly. He looked back at Hailey wondering how she could have his dead wife's eyes. Things weren't adding up for Tim and he wanted to get to the bottom of it

"I am sorry to hear that. What was the date"

"It was 28 July 1999" Hailey held her hand under her cheek for a while like she was thinking about something

"What is it Hailey?"

"It's weird. That date is the same as my birthday" Tim looked shocked

"That's a weird coincidence. Well we better get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow. Do you want anything before you sleep?"

"Just some hot Cocoa would be fine" Tim nodded and went to his kitchen. He made some hot cocoa for both of them and gave a cup to Hailey. She said thanks and sipped it slowly. She put the cup on the kitchen and went to bed. She said goodnight to Tim and went into his bedroom. Tim put the cup in a plastic bag because he wanted to give the cup to Abby for a DNA sample. Tim had a funny feeling that things were going to get very complicated. He laid on the sofa and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**What did you guys think about the story? Did you like it. Please review my story cause it will mean a lot to me. The next chapter will be the long awaited Tony and Tim's confrontation. Maybe I'll put in a little of McAbby at the next chapter. So wait for it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the late update. I had so many things to do yesterday so thank you for your patience. I want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed my story so far. As promised, there would be a Tony and Tim confrontation and a touch of McAbby. So enjoy and don't forget to review cause it will mean a lot to me.

I want to say thank you to** Iriggs1766** for putting this story in his/her alert stories.

I want to say thank you to** Bookloverz22** for marking this as his/her favorite and also for alert stories.

I want to say thank you to **murphy9202** for putting this story in his/her alert stories

I want to say thank you to for putting this in his/her alert stories

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

The next morning, they went back to HQ around 8.00 am. Tim waited in the elevator with his heart racing fast in his chest. He brought the cup that has Hailey's DNA and he was in the elevator with her. He kept thinking and looking at her

"_What If she is my daughter. How should I tell her? Don't think about that Timothy McGee. You have to meet Abby first to make sure" _Tim was literally talking to himself and he looked at Hailey nervously.

"Is there something on my face Tim?" Hailey asked Tim after she noticed he was staring at her for a very long time

"No. It's nothing. Are you nervous?" Tim asked Hailey to cover his nervousness

"I'm not nervous actually. I just need to talk to Agent Gibbs about what happen"She said in a confident voice.

"But why are you so nervous?" She looked at him with a confused face

"Me nervous. Why would I be nervous?" He said while trying to wipe the sweat in his face

"Cause you are sweating too much" She said while pointing to the sweat that was beading on his forehead.

"It's really hot in here. Don't you feel the heat?" He said trying to think of a reason for his sweating as he wiped his forehead.

"No. It's quite cold actually. Why are you sweating in an air-conditioned building?" She was getting curious

"Well uh…" Tim was running out of idea to tell her but luckily they arrived at the floor of the Bull Pen

"Looks like we have arrived" They stepped out from the elevator and went to the bull pen to see only Ziva sitting at her desk. She noticed Tim was coming in so she greeted him

"Good Morning McGee. Who's this?" She asked while looking at Hailey closely.

"Oh. I forgot to introduce her to you guys, this is the victim's daughter. Hailey Smith"

"Nice to meet you uh" Hailey said awkwardly because she didn't know Ziva's name

"Ziva David. You can call me Ziva. Nice to meet you Hailey. So what brings you here?"

"I want to meet Special Agent Gibbs" She told Ziva

"Gibbs is in the director's office. Do you want to wait for him?" Ziva asked her as they heard a stomach grumble

"Looks like someone is hungry. Want to go to the cafeteria? And you McGee. Why didn't you fed her?" She asked Hailey while looking at her and then staring at Tim. It made him speechless

"I-I d-did g-gave h-her a good breakfast. But it looks like it wasn't enough"

"Well do you want to go to the cafeteria to grab something to eat?"

"Sure" Hailey said

Ziva gladly took Hailey's hand and gestured her to the Cafeteria leaving Tim alone. He put his bag on his desk and took the cup containing Hailey's DNA straight to Abby's Lab.

* * *

_In Abby's Lab_

Tim went down to her lab and noticed that the music was really loud but Abby was nowwhere to be found. He went looking in the back and there she was. Changing clothes. Tim looked on and he remembered the first time that he saw Abby in that situation. He could still remember the black cross tattoo in Abby's back. Abby noticed that someone was looking and when she turned around, she noticed that Tim was looking at her. At the same time, Tim looked away praying that she didn't notice him staring at her. Abby went to meet him

"See anything you like Tim?" She said to a blushing McGee

"No. I didn't see anything Abbs. I swear"

"I believe you. So what brings you down here. I didn't call you or anyone."

"Actually, I need your help with something" Abby was confused but she asked him anyway

"Need my help with what Tim?" After she asked him that, Tim gave him the cup containing Hailey's DNA

"Whose cup is this" She asked him while examining the cup

"It's mine but it has Hailey's DNA on it. I need you to compare the DNA with someone"

" The victim's daughter? Okay but whose DNA should I compare with?" Abby was confused by his request

"With mine" Now Abby was really confused. Why did Tim wanted to compare his DNA with Hailey's

"Why do you want to compare her DNA with yours."

"Actually, I have a secret that I have kept from you guys" Now Abby was really interested. She turned off her music and closed the lab door.

"Okay. Spill it out Tim" Abby took 2 lab chairs and she sat on one of them. Tim took the other staring at her unsure how to start.

"When I was 23 years old just before I joined NCIS. I was married to someone. Her name was Lisa" Abby couldn't believe what was Tim telling her as her eyes grew wide

"**WHAT! YOU WERE MARRIED AND YOU DIDN"T TELL US?**" Abby cried in disbelief

"Can you keep your voice down Abby. I don't want my personal life involve with my work life" Abby managed to calm down and waited for him to continue

"Sorry Tim. You have been talking about this Lisa in a past tense form. Does this mean…" Tim nodded and Abby went to hug him

"I am sorry Tim. I didn't know. Since When?"

"15 years ago. I was the reason she died" Tears started flowing from his eyes and she tried to comfort him.

"What do you mean she died because of you. I know that it was not your fault"

"But it is Abby. I was the one driving and we got in an accident. When she died in the hospital. I was told that she died with our unborn child"

"Lisa was pregnant? That's so bad Tim. I don't know what would I have done"

"Then, this is where Hailey comes in"

"What do you mean?"

"First thing, Hailey looks almost like Lisa when she was 15 years old. She has blue eyes like Lisa and she also acts like Lisa"

"So do you think that Hailey is your daughter? But didn't you just said that your child died in the hospital"

"That's what bothers me. I going to meet with the doctor tomorrow. Can you help me compare the DNA?"

"Sure Tim but it need at least an hour to get the result."

"I can wait." Tim started to walk away when Abby grabbed him by his arm

"What is it Abbs?"

"What if she is your daughter? What or how would you tell her?"

"That's the part that I haven't figure out. If she is my daughter, I will find a way to tell her" She let go of his arm and he walked away back to the Bull Pen.

* * *

_In the Bull Pen_

Tim went to the Bull Pen to see that Tony was already there. Tony saw him entering and wondered what was going on with him

"Hey Probie, where were you just now. Didn't see you when I got here"

"I went down to meet with Abby just now. When did you get here?"

"Just now. I went to buy some breakfast first" Tony said while adjusting his black glasses. Tim just looked at him and wondered what's with Tony and his dark glasses.

Then, Tim sat at his desk and booted up his computer. He looked down to turn on the switch when he saw his drawer was damaged for some reason. Tony who was busy eating his breakfast burrito noticed that Tim was looking down at the drawer that he and Ziva broke into. He quietly looked on to see what would Tim 's reaction be. Tim opened the drawer and he almost fainted. Her dead wife's picture that was stored in there was gone.

"_Where did I put the picture. Did I took it out or didn't I. No. I didn't but who did."_ Then everything clicked, he only knew one person who would do such a thing. Tim looked up and saw that Tony was grinning. He instantly knew that Tony took it. The tension of the room built up and Tim was getting angrier but he was raised as a good and patient boy so he talked to him calmly.

"Did you take something from my drawer Tony?" He looked at him with a stern face. Meanwhile Tony already finished his burrito and threw it at the trash can near his desk.

"Oh, do you mean this?" he held up the picture and Tim began to see red

"Could you please give it back?" Tim said calmly but Tony wouldn't listen

"Tell me who she is and I just might give you back McSecretive"

"It's none of your business Dinozzo." Tim was getting irritated but Tony didn't seemed mind. At that moment, Ziva and Hailey were coming back from the Cafeteria when she heard Tim said Dinozzo, She knew that something was wrong. She held Hailey's hand and watched the two agents talking. Hailey wondered what had happened

"What's happening Ziva?" She looked at Ziva with a confused face

"It's Tony, we found a picture of a pretty woman in McGee's drawer the other day. I told him to put it back but you don't know Tony. He is really stubborn. We better watch what happens from here" Hailey listened to what Ziva was telling her and she instantly knew what woman was she talking about. It was Tim's dead wife.

"Come on Tim. Aren't we friends and family. A family member doesn't keep secrets from each other. So spit it out" At this very moment, Tim couldn't take it anymore.

"**I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS NOT YOUR BUSINESS DINOZZO! NOW GIVE IT BACK!" **Tim went in front of him and grabbed his collar. Ziva and Hailey was shocked on Tim's reaction especially Hailey. She didn't know that Tim could get this angry.

"Shouldn't we stop them Ziva?"

"I want to but it's already too late. If Tony don't stop now, McGee will…" Before she could finish, Tony said

"Why are you going Bruce banner on me suddenly probie. I just want to know her name. She looks way out of your league" Tony was not threaten by Tim at all. He even grinned at him

"**WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND. IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! GIVE IT BACK OR ELSE.." **Tim saidclenching his hands into fists

"Or else what Probie. You will punch me" Tony giggled and continued "Give me your best shot but don't end up crying later"

At this moment, Tim exploded and started punching Tony's face making his mouth and nose bleed. Tony fought back by giving him a punch to the nose and eye. Soon the bull pen was a riot and everyone just looked on the two agents fight.

"**We gotta stop them Ziva. Do something!**" Hailey cried

Ziva nodded and came to break them up. She yelled

"**BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" **But her order was ignored because they kept punching each other. She ordered some of the male agents to help and they managed to break them up.

"Go McGee Please!" Ziva told him and he started to walk away. Tears was flowing down his face and that made Ziva wondered. At that moment, Hailey came in and asked Ziva

"Where did Tim went off to?"

"I don't know." She answered.

"I already told you to leave the picture alone. Look at what happened" Ziva chastised Tony

"Can I take a look at the picture?" Ziva nodded and gave her the picture. It was like she has thought.

"**Damn. This is so bad!**" Hailey murmured.

"What is so bad?" Ziva asked puzzled by her words

"Actually Tim has kept a secret from you guys. The woman in that picture is his dead wife. No wonder he is so mad" After she said that, she ran after Tim leaving a stunned Ziva and Tony

"Probie is married?" Tony said in disbelieve

"Now are you happy?" Ziva asked Tony before going to call Ducky

* * *

_Meanwhile in Abby's Lab_

"Just 3 more seconds. 3…2…1… and it's finally finished" Abby declared as she finally finished comparing Hailey's DNA with Tim's DNA. She read the results and she was shocked. The markers were a match

"OH MY GOSH! Hailey is Tim's daughter . I have to tell him"

Before she went upstairs, she saw that Tim was outside so she went to meet him.

* * *

**So what did you guys think about the chapter. I promise that there will be more McAbby in the next chapter. So wait for it and DON't FORGET TO REVIEW cause it will mean a lot to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

I wanted to say thank you to all the people who reviewed this story so far. I hope that you guys will love this chapter as much as the previous one cause I have so much fun writing this chapter. I just wanna say PLEASE REVIEW cause it will mean a lot to me because I need to know what did you guys think. Enjoy

I wanted to say a massive thank you to **ncsupnatfan **for being a great Beta and helped me a lot in this chapter and also my other stories. You are awesome.

I want to say thank you to **Crawcolady **for putting this story in his/her alert stories.

I want to say thank you to **athenakitty **for putting this story in his/her alert stories.

I want to say thank you to **TVismydrug** for putting this story in his/her alert stories.

I want to say thank you to **Jason Starr444 **for marking this story as his/her favorite and also for alert stories.

I want to say thank you to** ashj08** for putting this story in his/her alert stories.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Before she got out to find Tim, Abby managed to print the DNA results and put it in an envelope. She rushed out to find Tim but unfortunately he was gone by the time she got there

XXXXXXX

After the explosive confrontation with Tony. Tim decided to cool off outside and took the opportunity to find the doctor that managed her wife 15 years ago. He went to his car and quickly drove to the hospital to get the address for the doctor.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Abby decided to go back to the Bull Pen to ask them where did he went. She entered the elevator thinking

"Where did you ran off to Tim?" She said to herself while worrying.

When the elevator opened some employees came in while talking silently about the fight but Abby could still hear them talking

"_Dinnosy had it coming. He should respect Tim at least. Tim is a good fighter. I didn't know that he had that in him. That punch to Dinnosy face is so epic" _The male employee said to the female employee. Abby just couldn't believe what was she hearing.

"_Did Tim and Tony had a fight?" _She asked himself

"_Well, Agent McGee is much more handsome than Agent Dinnosy. I would have him as my boyfriend anytime." _The female agent giggled and this made Abby a little jealous

"_Timmy is mine. You can't have him in a million years." Abby frowned not wanting to voice her opinions_

Even though Tim and Abby were not a couple anymore, she couldn't face that she still have some feelings for him. Timmy was her Elf Lord and she still got jealous when he is dating or meeting someone new. When she got to the floor. She quickly went out and went straight towards the Bull Pen. The scene was horrifying to be said the least in Abby's perspective. Tony's face was turning a deep shade of purple/black one one cheek and his other eye was beginning to swell shut. She could hear Ducky's voice from far away.

"You shouldn't have messed with Timothy's feeling. Anthony. I am disappointed in you"He said while trying to spread the medicine on his face

" I know Duck but it was all to strengthen him. I never knew who the woman in the picture was in the first place. It's his fault too. He should have told us that he is…" before Tony could finished, Abby came in and interrupted his words

"Married? You shouldn't mess with Timmy like that. You're being a bad Tony. This is not what friends do to each other."

"Me a bad Tony? What should you call Tim who was married before all of us? He never bothered to let us know. How did you know Abby?" Tony looked at her and his confused face was the same as Ziva's

"Because he told me." Abby said and she tells them all the things that Tim told her leaving the part that Hailey was his daughter out.

"That poor lad. You shouldn't have pushed him Anthony. It's must be really hard on him losing his wife at a very young age." Ducky said and then left him.

"Well I am going to Timmy's place now. I have something for him" She said and then left them alone

"Thank goodness that boss didn't know…" Tony was interrupted again but this time by someone that he doesn't want to meet at all at that moment

"Ya think Dinozzo. I could hear the commotion from up there. Not to mention Vance is really furious right now. What the hell happened down here Dinozzo" Gibbs asked giving him his infamous _stare_ and it made Tony speechless

"Well, anytime now Dinozzo"

Tony's mouth was opening and closing like a fish trying to push the words out to no avail. He turned his attention towards Ziva hoping she would help him.

"What happened down here Agent David. And don't you suddenly not know how to talk too"

Ziva looked up and began to speak slowly

"Tony had a fight with McGee because he disturbed McGee's private things in his desk" Tony looked up and told him

"Well don't you put all the blame on me Ziva. You were the one who picked the lock on his drawer"

"That is because you forced me to"

"I forced you? You were interested in finding out the contents of the drawer in the first place"

"**Enough! Both of you! I don't wanna hear anything from this again. And you better make things right with McGee or else you are in big trouble Dinozzo"** Gibbs stormed off and left the two stunned and speechless.

Meanwhile, Abby arrived at Tim's apartment and she noticed that it was locked. She tried knocking his door but no one answered.

"**Timmy! Are you in there? It's me Abby?**" She yelled but no one was there.

"Looks like he isn't home yet. I'll just slip this report under the door then." She bends down and managed to slip the envelope under the door. She left Tim's apartment praying that Tim didn't do something really stupid.

* * *

_At the Hospital_

Tim arrived at the hospital in under an hour. He parked his Porsche outside and quickly went in. He went straight towards the receptionist.

"NCIS. Special Agent McGee. Does Dr Langston still works here?" He showed his badge and he looked at the receptionist and he felt like he had seen her before

"I am sorry but Dr Langston doesn't work here anymore." She smiled at him

"Can I have her address please. I am sorry but have we met before?" He awkwardly asked the receptionist

"We're not supposed to give out personal information on any of our staff"

"This is official business. I need to speak with the doctor." McGee insisted. "I can get a warrant, have half a dozen of NCIS agents in here and shut this place down.

"Just a sec." While searching for the address on the computer she answered his second question "I don't think we ever met"

"Here you are." She said handing over the address

"And your name for the record?"

"My name is Stella" She replied trying to keep her composure.

"Alford? Stella Alford?"

"Yes. That's my name. How did you know?"

"My name is Tim. Timothy McGee. You were friends with Lisa when you were 15?"

"**Oh gosh!** Timmy. It's been a long time. Look at you. You were so little back then. I didn't recognized you at all. I am sorry about Lisa"

"Well It's been a long time since I lived at my Aunt's place."

"I have to ask. What happened to your face. It's bleeding. Don't you want it to get check out. This is the hospital after all"

" I got to a fight with one of my colleagues. There's no need Stella. I just want to find the doctor"

"No I insist. I am a doctor for your information." She pulled his hand and brought him to a room "I was just up front so Helen could run downstairs to her car."

"Thanks for helping me. I didn't want to trouble you" he said while holding still while she put a butterfly bandage on the cut.

"It's my pleasure Tim. It's what I do" She said blushing slightly. "That should do it Tim. You better take care of yourself"

"I will Stella. How much should I owe you?" He said while staring at her in her eyes

"There's no need Tim. Just treat it as a thank you for taking care of Lisa" She said while smiling shyly

"Thank you Stella. Will I see you again?"

"I will always be here Tim" She said to him

"Goodbye Stella" He said and then left her. He didn't noticed that Stella was smiling happily behind her while staring at him.

After that he went to the address that Stella gave him. He stopped just outside surveying the surroundings. It was really an old house. The windows were cracked in places. The woods in the house in need a coat of paint. He got out from his car and walked to the door of the house. He knocked the door but no one answered

"Hello? Anyone home?" Tim shouted but no one answered. Then he heard a voice just behind him

"Who are you?" The woman asked and Tim turned around and showed his badge

"NCIS. Special Agent McGee. Can I meet Doctor Mary Langston" Tim looked at the woman eyes and he noticed that the woman sighed

"Mary died 2 years ago. I am her sister. My name is Crystal"

"I am sorry to hear that Ma'am."

"Your name seems familiar. Would you come in to have some tea?"

"Um sure. Why not" Tim said and followed her into the house.

Tim sat on one of the sofa and he looked around the house. The walls were old and dirty and the sofa had seen better days.

"Make yourself home Agent McGee. I'll come back with some tea"

"Please call me Tim." He said and Crystal went to the kitchen to make some tea. Moments later, she went back with a cup of tea

"Thank you ma'am" Tim took the tea and he took a sip. Then the woman took the letter out from her pocket.

"I thought I seen your name before. I think this is for you" She giving it to him and he took it while inspecting it.

"I'll leave you to read it" She left him and Tim opened the letter and recognized his wife's handwriting. He slowly began to read her words and tears suddenly filled his eyes. The tears traced down his cheeks to drip off, some falling on the letter he was trying so hard to see through his blurred vision.

* * *

_**Dear Tim.**_

_** If you get this message. I know that you have some things that you can't explain. That night, I had an operation in the Emergency Room after my heart failed. The truth is, they managed to revive some pulse in my body They were about to call you when I stopped them. I don't want you to see me die in front of you. I only had one request before they operate me. I wanted to record this message to you. They told me that they couldn't save both of us. One of us had to die. So I made the decision to save our only child . It is what any mother would have done. I have always loved you from the moment we met each other at the age of 15. I could still remember the days where we played in the mud and I told you that I wanted to marry you. I never regretted that decision. It was the best decision I made in my entire life. I have asked Dr Langston to take care of our child because I don't want you to blame our little girl to my death. Yup. It's a girl Tim and her name is Hailey. So I will always look after you and Hailey from above. I will always love you Tim. **_

_**Goodbye Tim. Lisa**_

* * *

Tim was crying really hard. He never thought that his daughter was alive and she was right in front of him. Crystal came in while bringing a box of tissue. She could feel what was Tim feeling at the moment. Tim took the box of tissue and used some of it to wipe his tears. Then he received a call.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Tim's apartment_

Hailey knocked on his door but no one answered. She took out the keys that Tim gave her and opened the door. She noticed the envelope on the floor and she picked it up. She closed the door and took a look at the envelope. It stated that it was from NCIS and it also said that it was the DNA result for Hailey. She was curious. She put her bag on the sofa and opened the envelope. She carefully read the result and she was shocked. Seconds later, she was literally crying and she grabbed her phone and used speed dial Tim's number.

"_Hello? Hailey? Why are you crying? What happened?" Tim asked her because he could hear her crying_

"Are you my father?" Hailey's question stunned Tim.

* * *

**To Be continued**

**So what did you guys think about the chapter. I want to know what did you think so PLEASE REVIEW. I'll post the next chapter early I hope.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

So sorry for the late update. I had a lot of things to do. This would be the last chapter of the story. I want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed this story from chapter 1 until this last chapter. I appreciate it so much. I hope that you will like this last chapter as I enjoyed it very much while writing it. So for the last chapter, I want as many people as possible to review this story cause maybe there will be a sequel for this story. So enjoy.

I want to say thank you to** pugsrule **for putting this story in his/her alert stories.

I want to say thank you to **Gina Callen **for putting this story in his/her alert stories.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"What are you saying Hailey?" Tim was shocked. How could Hailey knew about it. He was intending to tell her himself.

"_Just tell me Tim. Are you my father_" She said as soft sobs escaped

"Well I…" Tim was about to tell her when a voice interrupted him

"_Here you are Hailey. I have been looking everywhere for you. Why are you crying?" _Tim could recognize the voice. It was Hailey's stepmother. Tim could hear their conversation through his phone.

"_What are you doing here Mom? I didn't tell you where I went"_

"_Well, let just say that I have some eyes that keep me informed. Now follow me" _She said and pulling her arm.

"_**I don't want to. Stop pulling me! Tim! Help Me!"**_She yelled to Tim

"** Hailey! Let go of her Mrs. Smith!**" Tim yellled and Mrs. Smith hung up on him.

"Damn it. Why are you doing this" Tim said and she left the house. Crystal just nodded and told him to go and save her.

He then called Abby to get some help. He waited for a long time for Abby to pick up for a few minutes. Tim felt like it was eternity. Abby finally picked up her phone

"_Hey Tim! What…" _Before Abby could finished her words, Tim interrupted her

"No time to explain Abbs. Could you trace Hailey's phone?"

"_Sure Tim but why…_" Abby was interrupted by Tim again

"**Just do it Abby. This is an emergency!**" Abby could hear the panic voice of Tim so she quickly traced the phone

"Just a sec Tim. I got it. She's in house. Mind telling me now Tim?" Abby was really curious and kinda worried on what was happening.

"I'll explain to you later" Tim hung up and Abby was really worried. She rushed up to the Bull Pen and went straight towards Gibbs.

"**Gibbs! Gibbs! We have a huge problem. Or I think possibly a huge problem**" Abby said to Gibbs who was confused on what was happening

"What is it Abbs?" Gibbs asked frowning form her excitement.

" It's Mcgee. He called me just now to trace Hailey's phone. He said it was an emergency"

Now Gibbs had the feeling something bad was happening and McGee needed back up.

"Where is the address Abbs?"

"Mrs. Smith house"

"Gear up. We're going there now" Gibbs ordered and both Ziva and Tony grabbed their guns and badge. They went straight towards the elevator leaving Abby behind.

* * *

Hailey woke up after what seems like hours of sleep. She noticed her surroundings and yelled to anyone who was there

"How did I get here?"

"You have woken up finally darling" Mrs. Smith came in while smiling at her

"What are you doing you witch?"

"Ooh Feisty. Well, I am bringing you back home. Is that Illegal?"

"Bringing me back home. You are a bad liar you witch. You just want my dad fortune don't you"

"Smart girl. I only married him because he was really rich. That fool clearly fell into my trap." She said and then laughed

"**How could you! My dad loved you!** You could just take the money from his bank account. What do you need me for?"

"Your foolish dad left all his fortune to you. If I want his money, I must force you to sign a contract or kill you. I don't care which method." was going to continue when she was interrupted by a man.

"Hey Sis, we got company. It's the agent from before" Hailey looked at the man and instantly recognized the man.

"Uncle John. Why are you helping her?"

"You have a lot of money that is coming to you. You are much too valuable" He said and then left

"Looks like your real daddy came to save you. Too bad he will die before even getting to see you" She said and then went into a room taking out the sniper rifle.

"**You were the one who shot at me in the Library on the other day weren't you!** This means that you killed…" She started crying

"That man didn't want to give me any money so I killed him. Don't worry, I'll be killing another father in just a few minutes.

At this time, Tim just parked outside the house. The moment he went out, a shot was released and it almost hit him. He quickly ducked for cover and went straight towards the door. When he entered the house, he was confronted by Hailey's Uncle.

"Going somewhere. You have to go past me first" He said while blocking the stairs

"Let me pass" McGee ordered as his hand rested on his gun. "I don't want to hurt you"

"Drop the gun" The uncle growled pulling his own gun from it's holster.

McGee was faster and shot him in the leg. He dropped to the ground screaming in pain. McGee kicked his gun away and cold cocked him with the butt of his gun knocking him out. Tim quickly went upstairs and found that Hailey was in her stepmother's arm a gun close to her head.

"**Let her go!**" Tim yelled but she was not afraid

"Your other daddy has come. But you are much too late" She sneered tightening her grip on Hailey

"**Help me Tim!**" Hailey said in a terrified voice.

"Let her go or I will shoot you" Tim warned her his gun aimed at her head

"Take your shot. I want to see it" She smirked and then laughed

Tim's gun didn't waver as he pulled the trigger and it hit in the middle of her forehead. Hailey was released and went straight towards Tim

"Thank you Tim. I was so terrified that I was going to die just now" She said while hugging him

"You are alright Hailey?" Tim asked while he hugged her tight and they heard someone familiar Downstairs.

"**NCIS! McGee! Are you here!**" Gibbs voice was heard and they went down meeting them

"Are you two alright?" Gibbs asked

"I am alright boss" He said not noticing that Uncle John was waking up behind him and was holding a knife. Hailey saw that his Uncle was going to stab Tim so she saved him

"**Look out behind you dad!**" She yelled and kicked his Uncle's hand causing him to drop the knife. Ziva and Tony couldn't believe what they heard, but quickly subdued the uncle putting him in cuffs.

"Tim is your dad? I don't believe it" Tony asked while Ziva was speechless

"He is my dad and we don't appreciate the things that you have done to him all these years. Do you have anything you want to say to him" Hailey looked at him sharply in the eye feeling good standing up for her father

"Um Tim. I want to say sorry for disturbing your personal things. I didn't know what was I thinking" He said while looking at Tim waiting for a response

"It's alright Tony. Sorry that I kinda destroyed your precious face" He said and then laughed

"Well so do you. Your face is much worse" He said and they all laughed

"Um dad. I want to say something"

"What is it Hailey?"

"I love you dad." She hugged him

"I love you too Hailey" He hugged her back. "And I am glad we found each other after all this time"

* * *

**THE END**

**So What did you think about the last chapter. I know it kinda rushed but I tried to make it as interesting as possible. So please review and I hope you will like my stories in the future.**


End file.
